2 lata połowicznego szczęścia
by Prawdziwa
Summary: Co się działo z Sherlockiem przez 2 lata jego nieobecności ?
1. Chapter 1

Dla Johna to był kolejny zwyczajny dzień. Siedział w fotelu pijąc gorącą herbatę z mlekiem i przyglądał się pracującemu detektywowi. Byli przyjaciółmi od 5 lat. Miedzy czasie jego druh zdążył już popełnić udawane samobójstwo i zmartwychwstać. Watson mu wybaczył ale jedno pytanie nurtowało go cały czas" Co Sherlock Holmes robił przez te 2 lata?"

\- John możesz przestać się tak we mnie wpatrywać ?- powiedział lekko zamyślony Holmes

-Wybacz

-Wiem, że chcesz o coś zapytać

-Yyyy… W sumie to tak.

-No to pytaj a nie czaisz się jak wąż w pomidorach. – Sherlock dobrze wiedział jakie pytanie chce zadać jego współlokator i nie miał zamiaru na nie odpowiadać

\- Sherlocku czy mógłbyś mi w końcu opowiedzieć co działo się z tobą przez te 2 lata gdy Cię nie było ?

-Drogi Johnie nie. Nie opowiem Ci co działo się ze mną przez te dwa lata.

-SHERLOCK! Nie możesz mnie tak traktować. Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

-Watson nie dowiesz się na pewno ode mnie co się działo przez te dwa lata.

-To wyciągnę to z twojego brata!

-On też nie wie.

John wiedział, ze dalsza rozmowa nie ma sensu dlatego wstał i założył swoją kurtkę i wyszedł.

Sherlock był pewien, że kiedyś John się dowie co działo się przez te dwa lata i bał się tego momentu. Wolał żeby tą wiadomość przekazał mu on sam. Usiadł teraz na swoim fotelu i wysłał sms na numer który w jego komórce był zapisany tylko inicjałami J.M

_Jutro godzina 14:00. Moja rezydencja._

Odpowiedz nadeszło 5 sekund później.

_Rozumiem, że w końcu się zdecydowałeś?_

Odpowiedział natychmiast

_Tak._

John wrócił dopiero wieczorem. Sherlock wiedział już że był u lestrada i mu się poskarżył. Nie miał zamiaru nic z tym robić to była wiedza zbędna.

-Do której jutro pracujesz John?

-Jeszcze tego nie wydedukowałeś?

-Owszem zrobiłem to. Mam nadzieje, że jutro po pracy zjawisz się od razu w domu.

-Sherlock o co Ci chodzi ?

-O nic John.

Holmes zrobił jedna z tych swoich min obrażonego i zbitego psa dlatego doktor zawsze musiał go za to przepraszać.

-Sherlock przepraszam. Wiem, że starasz się okazać zainteresowanie ale zrozum, że już dość mam na dziś nerwów.

Nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, wiec poszedł do kuchni zrobić herbatę.

-Chcesz herbaty?

\- Rozumiem, że lestrad też nic nie wiedział i w dodatku chyba jutro się nie zobaczycie.

-Holmes to nie twój interes z kim się umawiam.

-Poproszę tą herbatę doktorze .

Ich rozmowa na dziś dobiegła końca ok. godziny 22;00 John poszedł do swojej sypialni.


	2. Rozważania

_Co ja tu jeszcze robię? Miłość, nadzieje, uczucia, rodzina, przyjaciele. Uczucia. On jest taki delikatny jak nikt nie patrzy. Taki delikatny. Co się ze mną stało? Williamie Sherlocku Scottcie Holmsie uspokój się! _

_Cisza. W salonie na Baker Strett rozbrzmiewa cisza. Okropnie przenikliwa cisza. A on największy detektyw-konsultant leży zwinięty w kłębek na kanapie. W ciszy z zamkniętymi oczami._

_-Ale czy John to zaakceptuje? – powiedział głos w jego głowie, który brzmiał jak Molly. -Oczywiście, że nie zaakceptuje - przyznałem nieświadomie. Zamurowało mnie._

_-Więc co powinieneś zrobić? - kolejny raz głos zawirował w umyśle Holmesa. Dlaczego nie odchodzi w cholerę?_

_-Ukrywać to - przyznał bez bicia, skrupułów nie miał._

_-NIE! - krzyknął głos z większym naciskiem. Czy moja głowa zaraz pęknie?_

_-Muszę mu to powiedzieć_

Przekręcił się na kanapie czym spowodował ciche skrzypnięcie starego mebla. Wstał po cichu i spokojnie ruszył w stronę okna. Okna przez, które wyglądał tej pamiętnej nocy tuż przed wychodzącego na przeważnie spokojną ulice Baker Strett. Jego ulice, a może już nie jego ulicę.

_No dobrze. Wiec jestem wysoko funkcjonującym socjopatą. Człowiekiem, który dostrzega więcej niż inni. Jestem inny. Pora wypuścić potwora._

_-Jesteś tego pewny mój kochany braciszku?- kolejny głos wciął się w przemyślenia Sherlocka. Czyżby to był jego starszy braciszek Mycroft._

_-Dziś nie jestem niczego pewny- odpowiedział widmu w jego pałacu pamięci z udawaną obojętnością._

_-Pamiętaj, że wszystko niesie za sobą konsekwencje Sherlocku- tym razem głos był bardziej stanowczy, poważny, zimny._

_-Nie pouczaj mnie! Co ty niby wiesz? - teraz Sherlock odpowiedział z prawdziwą wściekłością nienawidził gdy pouczał ktoś kto wszędzie chodził z obstawą ktoś kto całe życie wmawiał mu że jest głupi._

_-Ahh. Nie krzycz Sherlocku Holmesie myśl, myśl, myśl- głos był coraz bardziej przenikliwy, głębszy przyprawiał o jeszcze większy ból głowy._

_-Nie potrzebuje twoich_ rad! Świat jest za mały na takie tajemnice!- odpowiedział teraz już cicho i spokojnie.

Głos odszedł.

_\- Nie potrzebuje nikogo! – tym razem wykrzyczał to tak głośno._

Zaczęło świtać. Kolory pokrywały niebo. Słońce wychylało się za horyzontu. Sherlock tej nocy nie spał.  
Rano wysłał tylko jednego smsa.  
**-Spotkanie odwołane. **

Usiadł w swoim fotelu wyciągnął dobrze schowaną, przed Johnem, paczkę papierosów. Zapalił jednego. Odrzucił zapalniczkę i paczkę na podłogę. Pokrytą starym dywanem. Zaciągnął się. Teraz potrzebował tylko Heroiny. Wstał z papierosem w ustach poszedł do swojej sypialni. Przymknął drzwi. Ze skrytki wyciągnął strzykawkę już uzupełnioną. Nie myślał nawet o zamknięciu sejfu. Położył się i jednym sprawnym ruchem. Trucizna już płynęła w żyłach. Zamknął oczy.

_Nareszcie cisza na korytarzach w pałacu. Spokój. _

Nie zasnął. Teraz jego mózg odpoczywał. Nie myślał. Niechciał kontaktu ze światem.  
Na schodach słychać kroki. Pani Hudson przyniosła pocztę. Nie musi się nią martwić nie przyjdzie do sypialni. Kolejne kroki w salonie. John.

_Nie myśl. Idzie do sypialni. Zaraz zobaczy mnie na łóżku, półprzytomnego, ze strzykawką obok. Będzie zły, zabierze mnie do szpitala, będzie chciał wiedzieć czemu to zrobiłem. Nie otrzyma odpowiedzi._


	3. Chapter 3

_Jeden krok. Drugi krok. John idzie do łazienki. Czyżby to szczęście? _

Sherlock wstał. Ledwo przytomny sięgnął po druga strzykawkę również wypełnioną cieczą. Wrócił na łóżko. Jedno wkłucie i po sprawie. Zamknął oczy i odleciał.

_Teraz, w południe, niebo było już czyste: wysokie, szafirowe i pełne chwały. Mróz jak triumfalne solo na piszczałce przeszywał powietrze, a słońce z euforią krzesało w płaszczyznach śniegu całe chmary zimnych, tańczących, oślepiających płomyczków.*_

Obudził się na kanapie w salonie. Jak on się tu znalazł? Przykryty kocem. Świat był zamglony. Kanapa stara i niewygodna skrzypnęła cicho pod jego ciężarem. Przed nim stały stary niski stół, na którym leżały przedwczorajsze gazety. Cisza panowała w pomieszczeniu. Na fotelu siedział John, a tuż za nim tyłem odwrócony stał inspektor i Mycroft.

_Siedzą tu już godzinę sądząc po dwóch wypitych herbatach i zjedzonych herbatnikach. _

Przekręcił się i usiadł na zużytym meblu. Zrzucił koc jednym pewnym ruchem. Sherlock Holmes nie potrzebował dużo czasu żeby uspokoić myśli i jego ciało. Wszystkie oczy skierowały się ku niemu. Każda para równie załamana. Holmes wstał, wyciągnął się i skierował wzrok w stronę biurka przy oknie. Na którym leżał jego telefon.

_Do biurka mam trzy kroki. Nie zdążał zareagować._

Ruszył się szybko z miejsca, wykonał pewny ruch ręką, a telefon już był w jego ręce. John poderwał się z miejsca próbując zatrzymać go zanim dosięgnie urządzenie lecz jego z manewr był zbyt wolny.

_Dlaczego nikt się nie odzywa? Ahhh… rozumiem odblokowali telefon._

_-_Kto to zrobił?- krzyknąłem zdenerwowany i pełen obaw tego co tam odkryli.

-Sherlock czemu mi nie powiedziałeś?-pierwszy odezwał się John widocznie przybity i przejęty sytuacją. Czy on jest nienormalny jak miałem mu o tym powiedzieć?

-Co Ci kurwa miałem mówić, co?- nerwy mi puściły miałem dość. Dość tego wszystkiego.

-Oh nie, nie, nie. Bez przekleństw proszę. Po co te krzyki braciszku. Wytłumacz nam proszę to co znaleźliśmy w twoim telefonie.- drugi odezwał się Mycroft oczywiście z tą pogardą w swoim głosie. On zawsze musi się wpieprzyć?

-I tak kurwa wszystko wiecie-chciałem tylko założyć płaszcz postawić obronie kołnierz zarzucić szalik i wyjść z tego miejsca jak najszybciej opuści tą ulice, miasto, kraj.

John opadł na fotel załamany. Miał puste w oczach. Jakby stracił cząstkę siebie. Tak podobnie teraz wyglądał do tego Johna ze zdjęć, które dostawał gdy się ukrywał. Tak smutno i żałośnie.

-Chłopie przecież to nie powinno być tajemnicą- ostatni z tu obecnych Lestrad w końcu się odezwał. Jako jedyny chyba coś rozumiał.

-Nie powinno? Nie powinno być tajemnicą. Czy was popierdoliło wszystkich. Nie to chyba mnie popierdoliło. –Chyba przesadziłem mają racje źle zrobiłem że to ukrywałem.

-Sherlock do cholery jak mogłeś, jak mogłeś?- Cicho powiedział przy czym załamał mu się głos. Zawiesił na mnie swoje zaszklone od łez oczy. Człowieku tylko mi tu nie rycz no.

-Jak miałem Ci powiedzieć, że przez ostatnie 2 lata siedziałem w Ameryce z naszym największym wrogiem i codziennie myśląc czy jutro moja śmierć nie stanie się faktem. – wypaliłem nawet nie myśląc co mówię.

Młodszy Holmes podszedł do biurka i oparł się o nie. Kolejny ból w głowie zmusił go do złapania się czegoś.

-Właśnie kurwa pieprzonym faktem! Siedziałem tu przez jebane 2 lata myśląc tylko o tym dlaczego skoczyłeś z tego jebanego dachu! Całe pieprzone 2 lata!-teraz już Watson był wściekły nerwy miał wypisane na twarzy.

-Nie miałem wyjścia, John. Musze iść, musze coś załatwić, wybaczcie.-Nie chciałem słuchać ich wyrzutów.

Sherlock złapał płaszcz szalik i wybiegł z mieszkania na Baker Street.  
Gdy był już na rogu ulicy wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i napisał krótkiego smsa do Johna.

**Nie będę przy nich rozmawiał 20:00 dach szpitala Barts.**

Odpowiedz nie nadeszła ale Sherlock wiedział, że John ją odczytał.

*"Opium w rosole" – Małgorzata Musierowicz


End file.
